


Clawstrophobic

by n7c



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7c/pseuds/n7c
Summary: Chat had a long day, but doesn't mind prolonging it- as long as he's with his lady.





	Clawstrophobic

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I wrote this like. 6 months ago but I just found it and figured I'd fix it up and post it, hope y'all enjoy it :3c

Adrien had had a long day. Tutoring, photoshoot, more tutoring, fencing, piano lessons, Chinese. It was one of his more packed days, and he was ready to fall asleep as soon as he flopped onto his bed. Almost ready. He flipped over and stared at the ceiling, relishing in his small moment of peace. Swinging his legs off the bed, he sat up and checked his phone. 10pm. Most sane people were asleep by now, but here he was.

“Hey, Plagg? I want to go out tonight.”  
“Ugh, seriously kid?” Plagg responded, taking a bite of cheese. “It’s been such a long day, why do you want to make it even longer?’  
“I don’t know. I just. I Feel like… I’m missing something.”  
Plagg rolled his eyes, and swallowed the rest of his cheese. “Okay kid. But I expect some extra cheese when we get back.”  
Adrien perked up, beaming. “Thanks, Plagg. Now, claws out!”

He touched down on a nearby rooftop and looked around. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but it wasn’t anywhere near him. He set off again, looking to get as far from his house as possible. Landing again with a hard thump, he walked to the ledge of the building and sat, his legs dangling over the side.

He knew what he was doing, why he was outside so late. It was the only way he could get away from the suffocation of his daily life. He had tried to fix it with many different interests and activities, but they never worked. The risk that came with going out as Cat Noir was big, if his father found out that he was sneaking out he would never get to go outside again. But looking out on the Paris cityscape, he felt at peace. The warm early summer breeze ruffled his hair, and carried the scent of blossoming trees.

He set his staff down behind him and laid down on the edge of the building, staring into the night sky. Cat Noir could barely make out any stars, as was normal for Paris. He sighed, closing his eyes. He knew it was a bad idea, he couldn’t fall asleep out here. But maybe just a few minutes wouldn’t… hurt…...

“Cat Noir?”  
... Nevermind.

He cracked an eye open, seeing a bright red figure standing above him.

“Good evening Ladybug, how are you my darling?” He said, sitting up and plastering on his biggest grin.  
“Not too bad, Rena and I just finished on patrol," She said, sitting next to him. “Speaking of which, why are you out? It’s not your patrol night.”  
“Oh, just getting some fresh air. You know cats, we love to be outside." He said before yawning loudly, flashing her a sheepish smile.  
“Kitty, don’t you think it’s time you go home? It is a school night.”  
“Yeah, it’s just…” Cat Noir looked up to the sky with a deep sigh.  
“I don’t know. I just… really don’t want to be at home right now, you know? It feels… clawstrophobic." He said with a wink, resting his chin in his hands.

He could see Ladybug sideyeing him for the pun, but he could see the worry on her face. Adrien always put up a carefree front as Cat Noir, but his Lady always seemed to be worrying about him.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out her gaze, but he could feel her staring. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Cat Noir felt Ladybug’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a lopsided hug.

“Listen, Cat. I don’t know much about you outside of our hero work, but I want you to know that you’ll always have me. I know we joke around a lot, put I truly do love you,” She tightened her grip. “It may be only platonically, but that doesn’t change anything. I love you, Cat. I always will.” Cat felt his heart squeeze. He never expected anything like this from Ladybug. She… she loved him. It was the best day of his life, so why was he crying? Tentatively, he returned her embrace. He couldn’t say anything, his throat mouth felt like it was full of cotton. As he sat there, stunned, tears rolling down his face, Cat Noir realized something. He didn’t care that Ladybug didn’t love him romantically. He only cared that Ladybug was here, and that she cared about him. That was all that mattered.

Ladybug pulled Cat out of their embrace, holding him by his shoulders. She gave him a sad smile, and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. “What would you say to some stargazing before bed, Kitty?” She said, wiping a tear off his mask. He smiled, knowing that for the first time all day, he’d be with someone who actually cared about him. “I’d love to Bugaboo.”

5 minutes later

“See, look, Cat. That’s the big dipper!”  
“No it’s not, you can’t see it this time of year!”   
“W. What are you saying you can see it all year you big doof!!”  
“Okay Bugaboo. That sounds fake, but okay.”


End file.
